


Lunch Break

by AnxiousEspada (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor is used as a masturbator, Connor whump, Connor's first orgasm, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mini Connor, Overheating, Tiny Connor, Torture, Whump, non-permanent death, tiny connor abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnxiousEspada
Summary: The Detroit Police Department has been in the possession of a miniature RK800 prototype for a while now, and although Connor is fully functional for police work, the Department has found other ways to utilize him, much to Connor's dislike. One could say that he doesn't exactly enjoy his stay with the DPD, especially not when one of his coworkers decides to take him for a little detour over lunch break.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Littlest Android (Connor's Pocket Tales)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702114) by [mengie (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mengie). 



> I need you to know that this is gross, morally absolutely not okay and that I'm sorry for doing this to Connor. Then again the idea of a tiny Connor is just so lovely that there will be more about his misadventures soon,.
> 
> I was heavily inspired by mengiechronus' fic "The Littlest Android"!

Nature, at some point, had decided that things needed to look cute so that they wouldn't get hurt. The small child pattern worked for most species, animals and humans alike. When something is small and fragile, preferably with large eyes, people will try to coddle and protect it. It works like that with babies, puppies, kittens, small fluffy animate things.

 

This pattern was apparently not applicable to dolls.

 

Grown-ups didn't play with dolls.

 

Connor was not a doll.

 

He was a conveniently small-sized android, sent by Cyberlife to help the DPD investigate android-specific cases. He was in no way designed to be a toy for humans. Connor was aware of that, and it made this whole situation so much harder for him to understand. He looked like every other android, minus one or two minor details that hadn't translated well into this size. Otherwise, he resembled human lifelikeness the same way a regular sized android would.

 

Yet here he was, being passed around the police department like that one toy every child wanted for Christmas. But here only one had gotten it and was now forced to share. Children could be cruel, Connor knew that, especially to other kids and, well, their toys. Adult humans could be even crueler, a fact Connor was acutely aware of as an investigational android, specifically made to understand criminal activities and even predict a human's future behaviour. He simply never would have anticipated the extent to which this cruelty would be aimed at him.

 

Never would he have assumed that after only one week in the Detroit Police Department, he'd be deemed more useful as a frustration outlet than as a supercomputer. He should have known the moment he had heard two officers wonder loudly about the more intimate details of his model's design, but he had chalked it up to the curious nature of people working for the police.

 

Even if his mind, which could supply all knowledge accessible through the internet at any given moment, had been able to predict that these humans were more than just innocently curious, he'd never been able to preconstruct his current situation.

 

Connor was trapped between the rough, calloused hand of Officer Brown and his way-too warm, way-too wet cock. In the station bathroom.

The officer was in the process of masturbating during his lunch break, a break that would be better spent eating something, as Connor had informed him politely before the man had carefully stripped him off his manufactured Cyberlife uniform.

Naturally, Connor had tried to get away from whatever was about to happen, already knowing from experience that being grabbed and carried off to a secluded place was dangerous for him, most likely painful and probably lethal as well.

 

Not even once had Connor been able to escape the greedy, grabbing hands of a DPD employee set on using him. He wasn't strong enough to pry the fingers away from him, and certainly wasn’t fast enough to run away before being grabbed. Usually he tried to hide his small form somewhere when he heard an officer approach his permanent residence. This was Hank's desk, when the Lieutenant wasn't around. Hank really was the only person in the office he didn't need to be afraid of; the old detective had protected him when he could.

 

Today, Connor's attempt to hide behind Hank's terminal had failed disastrously.

 

“Come on, put some effort into this! This is boring.” Officer Brown taunted him, knowing that there wasn't much the small android could do. 

His hand had Connor effectively immobile, palm tightly wrapped around his shaft with Connor in between. The purposeful vertical strokes moved him up and down, dragging against the man's slick skin. Connor was still fruitlessly trying to scrabble and get away from the officer’s dick, or at least to get his head free so he could turn his face into a different direction. The unholy amount of spit Officer Brown was using to make this more pleasurable for himself, mixed with the sweat and overwhelming stickiness of precum was obstructing his mouth and nose. In contrast to other androids, Connor actually needed to breathe; the air flow acted as a heat regulation system for him, body too thin to fit mechanical fans into his torso.

 

To Brown, Connor's feeble struggles and the sounds of protest muffled against his dick felt like the weirdest bullet vibrator. Combined with the surge of adrenaline control over the little android gave him, it was a fantastic feeling.

 

Sure, the weirdly accurate protrusion of the android's hipbones and shoulders were awkwardly poking him every now and then, but Connor's skin was soft enough against his dick that he could welcome the minute uncomfortable jabs nevertheless. He loved how delicate the thing looked, all helpless like that.

 

Connor could hear the man moaning in frustration above him. Brown halted the stroking and instead squeezed Connor even tighter around his dick. Connor could feel the hot organ twitching against his body and he grunted in discomfort. A red notification popped up in his mind, warning him of excessively high internal temperatures.

 

Then Officer Brown let loose and Connor threw back his head, gulping in as much air as he could at once. Brown laughed and picked him up, lifting him to eye level. Connor's face was red from distress, hair and skin messy and shiny from the various fluids present. What little coolant he could store within his body was dripping in light blue pearls from his eyes and mouth.

 

“Damn it if you don't look cute. I'll let you breathe if you behave,” the Officer grinned, gently stroking Connor's face with his thumb. How easily he could just push his head to the side, even if he pushed against it. He gave the android another light shake, as if he was expecting an answer.

 

Connor met his eyes, a combination of fear and resignation on his face.

 

“What would you like for me to do, Officer Brown?” he choked out, desperately hoping that he was putting enough submission in his voice as to not further aggravate the man. He didn't want to shut down today. So far he wasn't in too much pain; although this scenario was terrifying him to the core, Connor knew how much worse it could be. Would be, if he didn't pick his words carefully.

 

“That's what I like to hear!”, Brown nearly moaned in response. He scratched the nail of his thumb along Connor's lips, watching in satisfaction how they gave way to show incredibly detailed white teeth. 

 

“I wish you were bigger, I bet that mouth of yours would feel amazing wrapped around my cock.”

 

Connor flinched involuntarily. He'd rather not have that particular appendage  _ inside _ of him, especially not anywhere close to his analytical components.

 

Officer Brown lifted him towards his crotch again, his left hand taking hold of one of Connor's legs. Connor fought the urge to resist; the pain of losing a leg was not worth it. He had to watch as Brown arranged his limbs for him, setting him down at the base of his dick and draping his legs around it. 

 

Connor wanted to look away, mildly repulsed by the way his own crotch was pressed against sweaty flesh and sticky pubic hair. The first time he had seen his own body naked, he had been interested and even a bit fascinated. By now he was used to the sight and had grown to hate it.

 

Officer Brown's index finger suddenly pushed him forward, aligning Connor's body flush with his penis. The android tried to catch himself with his hands but ended up awkwardly hugging the shaft.

 

“Good boy. Now, you'll rub yourself against my dick, use all you've got. The earlier you finish this, the earlier I'll let you go.” With that, the finger retreated, finally granting Connor the freedom to move on his own. 

 

He didn’t want to move on his own, though. As horrible as being puppeteered around was, nothing compared to the sheer humiliation he felt when he finally started grinding his torso against Brown’s dick. If he wasn’t already crying, he was sure he would start now.

 

Connor had to hold on to the top of the man’s dick in order to pull himself up against it, carefully watching not to pinch the man. He could  _ feel _ him moan, deep vibrations echoing throughout his body. 

 

Officer Brown, for his part, had leaned back against the toilet’s water tank, eyes fixed on the small android’s sloppy performance. It was clear how much he was struggling to obey the orders, an enthralling mix between adorable and incredibly hot. How massive his cock looked curving against the small humanoid body definitely added to his arousal.

 

That didn’t change the fact that Connor’s performance was only semi-satisfying. He kept watching Connor’s struggles for another minute or two until he got bored and chose to intervene.

 

Brown reached out, gripped Connor’s hips between his thumb and index finger, and pushed his small crotch against the base of his shaft, dragging him up and down again with more speed than the overwhelmed little android had managed. He revelled again in how soft Connor’s skin felt, only then noticing that he could feel a bump where Connor’s legs parted to wrap around his dick. 

 

“What’s that?” he asked and applied a bit more pressure. A hot spike travelled through his lower body when he heard that Connor’s answer was in fact a moan. “Is this turning you on? I didn’t even know that was a thing!”

 

Neither did the android. It was true; Connor was feeling something he hadn’t experienced before, not like this at least. Every time his lap ground against the hot organ in front of him, his body urged him to seek out more of the sensation. This didn’t make sense to him at all, and frankly it scared him. He was still way too warm, sensors still alarming him to seek out a cool place soon. The friction between them only increased the danger of overheating, and the sudden change in his  _ perception  _ of body temperature didn’t help in the slightest. 

 

He needed to get this over with. He needed to get away. He needed to-

 

Another push from behind drove him directly against the pulsating vein prominent on Brown’s cock, the sudden assault of tactile information sending an electric shock wave through him, effectively ending his panicking thoughts. Connor screamed out as his body seized and his vision went dark for a moment.

 

Officer Brown struck what clearly was Connor’s first orgasm as unfair. After all, he hadn’t told the little thing to come without permission, right? Still he couldn’t deny that the sound it just had made was quite charming, so he could be forgiven for now. When the android didn’t move again but remained tightly wound around his cock, the man concluded that he had to finish this by himself. Connor’s ability to orgasm needed to be examined more closely at a later point- Brown needed to get off.

 

Just like he had done before, he took full hold of the android’s body, and bucked into his fist. He grunted as he spilled over, watching his semen coat Connor’s head and hair. When he had milked himself completely, Brown took a closer look at the android now lying prone in his hand, eyes only half-open, face and chest thoroughly soiled. Its LED had gone dark.

 

In using Connor as a lunch break stress relief, he had somehow managed to kill him. Although this has occurred before and never proved to be a permanent problem (or so he had been told by some other members of the force), he was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to rub another orgasm out of the small creature today. 

 

After cleaning up the mess that was his lap, he took Connor to the sink, washed away the sweat, lube and spunk from him and gingerly redressed him. He didn’t necessarily want his colleagues to know that he had used their shared toy as a fleshlight. Now he just had to find a way to place Connor back on Hank’s desk without raising suspicion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
